Leonard Hofstadter/Gallery
Earth.jpg|Holographic Earth. File:Leonard H.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. S62.png|Leonard is attacked in Sheldon's dream. Alt4.jpg|Leonard. Nose7.jpg|Leonard. Takeout56.jpg|Leonard brings home supper. GL.png|Leonard dressed as Green Lantern. Gram1.png|Holographic galaxy. A55.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. NP6.jpg|Leonard on his ship in the North Sea on the phone with Penny. Pum2.jpeg|Jumping for joy knowing that Penny still thinks of him. Nose5.jpg|Leonard. Pack13.jpg|Leonard talking to his mother. The stag convergence Leonard at the party.jpg|Leonard at Howard's bachelor party. The friendship contraction leonard 'sup.jpg|Leonard. Term3.jpg|Leonard. A61.jpg|Leonard. Knock3.png|Leonard tired from exercising. File:The_Big_Bran_Hypothesis.jpg|Leonard's light saber. Zxc3.jpg|Playing Secret Agent Laser Obstacle Chess. Pack15.jpg|Get out!! Mp21.png|I guess...I'M IN!! Mp9.png|Leonard reciting Penny's lines with her. Cut3.png|Kidding Sheldon as he undergoes a makeover. Ext24.png|Leonard approaching Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. Ext3.png|Leonard living with Raj. MrsZack3.png|Leonard thinks that it would be great not to have Sheldon complain about his cooking. Unaired27.png|Leonard quickly figures out the Rubik Cube in the doctor's waiting room. S5Ep01 - Leonard looking miserable.jpg|Leonard in his camouflage outfit. TheBigBangTheoryS1E9-073.jpg|Institute for Experimental Physics Presentation by Leonard Hofstadter. Staircase Implementation.jpg|Leonard in his new room. Fest9.jpg|Leonard talking to Priya. Jp13.png|Leonard as Green Lantern. Corn9.jpg|Talking up football with the guys. De4.jpg|Leonard disguised as an Apple store employee. The launch acceleration Leonard smiles.jpg|Leonard with the guys trying on tuxes. The shiny trinket maneuver Leonard listens to Sheldon's woe.jpg|Leonard. File:Leonard_Hofstadter.jpg|Leonard. Zaz13.jpg|Leonard. TheBigBangTheoryS2E17-134.jpg|Leonard on the train to San Francisco. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard.png|Leonard telling Sheldon that Stuart is interested in Amy and wants to ask her out. Leonard sweating through his shirt.jpg|Leonard before his fake date with Penny. Guit12.jpg|Discussing Sheldon as if they were his parents. Corn7.jpg|Be quiet, sweetie. Ffect3.jpg|A relationship discussion. Run8.jpg|Penny timing Leonard and Stephanie's sex. Corn6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Pole4.png|Penny attacking Leonard. Food2.jpg|Trying Leonard's food during his date with Priya. Food.jpg|Penny trying Leonard dinner during his date with Priya. Knee.jpg|Leonard proposing. A41.jpg|Beverly driving them to drink. A40.jpg|There's the lime. Pole3.png|Hi! Pole2.png|Pulling Leonard into her apartment. Pole19.png|Happy after their first coitus. Pole18.png|Penny and Leonard's first hook up. Pole17.png|Just after their first night together. Coll2.jpg|Leonard Switzerland guessing game. Corn5.jpg|Watching football with Penny. BBT - Leonard and Penny.jpg|After their shooting range date. 101141 WB 0579b.jpg|Leonard hanging out with Penny as friends. Val7.jpg|Leonard, we will get married someday. Pole3.jpg|Penny gives Leonard a snuggie. LenPenBye.png|Goodbye at the airport. 101141 WB 0118b.jpg|Leonard hanging out with Penny as friends. OMG4.jpg|Oh my God! Ouch!! Tangerinefactor.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard. Gram5.png|Holographic earth. Gram3.png|Sometimes I forget how smart you are. Gram2.png|Making out in his lab. Grew8.jpg|Trimming the Christmas tree in 4A. Grew9.jpg|Trimming the Christmas tree in 4A. Pack14.jpg|First time in bed - Penny and Leonard. Grew10.jpg|Trimming the Christmas tree in 4A. Pirate.jpg|Oh God! How did he know?? Pirate2.jpg|Howard making them breakfast. Had2.jpg|Morning Sheldon watching. Grew11.jpg|Trimming the Christmas tree in 4A. BBT - Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|After "first date" with Penny when they restart their relationship. Pack10.jpg|What did you say? Grew5.jpg|Trimming the Christmas tree in 4A. Mono5.png|Penny's going away gift to Leonard. Corn10.jpg|Penny is hosting a University of Nebraska football party. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Penny eating in her apartment. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Showing a trick in his lab. React3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. A52.jpg|Dinner together. Loan4.jpg|Penny didn't pay her electric bill. Gamma15.jpg|No one can hold their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Friends. Gamma11.jpg|Still quite an attraction. Pack7.jpg|You think you're sleeping with your mother? Gamma7.jpg|Loosening up before sex. Gamma6.jpg|Sheldon says that we could still be friends. Gamma5.jpg|Scha--apps! Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Rr10.jpg|Waiting to perform Howard's song. Coat9.jpg|Penny reacting to Sheldon. Coat7.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Penny kisses Leonard.jpg|Penny kisses Leonard. Bowl6.jpg|Leonard and Penny: Penny breaking up with him. TBBT - Penny2.jpg|Leonard and Penny in a tender moment. The Recombination Hypothesis Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Leonard and Penny goes out on a date again. Love4.jpg|Can I sleep here tonight? Fin3.jpg|Discussing his overseas job. TBBT - Penny3.jpg|Leonard and Penny in a tender moment. S6EP05 - Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny mad at Leonard for reading her history paper. BBT - Leonard and Penny 4.jpg|Leonard's long list of Penny's faults. 43c.jpg|Penny accidentally tells Leonard that she loves him. Amy13.jpg|You rat bastard. For10.jpg|Morning with Penny and Leonard. For9.jpg|Are we bad people? For5.jpg|Penny and Leonard. BFP3.jpg|Howard spying on the end of Penny and Leonard's first date. BBT - Leonard and Penny in bed.jpg|Dream sex with Penny. Dis9.jpg|Penny and Leonard. BBT - Leonard on his date.jpg|Leonard on his dream date with Penny. FI45.png|Looking for Sheldon in the train station. FI44.png|Good luck, buddy. FI42.png|You have to let Sheldon go. FI39.png|Trying to get Sheldon to come home. LP.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp15.png|You're so funny. Mp14.png|Bar happy. Mp28.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp27.png|Oh my God. Yes! Mp26.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp25.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp24.png|Penny happy that she is about to be proposed to. Mp22.png|It seems kind of anti-climatic. Cake7.png|Penny's first funeral. Cake4.png|Penny mad at Leonard. Cake3.png|Both upset at Arthur Jeffries's (Professor Proton's) funeral. Cake2.png|Penny trying to cry at Arthur Jeffries's (Professor Proton's) funeral Bye17.jpg|Arthur Jeffries's (Professor Proton's) funeral. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao3 1280.jpg|Discussing Anything Can Happen Thursday. TF1.jpg|Penny and Leonard on their first date. TF29.jpg|Leonard shows up for his first date with Penny. TF27.jpg|Leonard really kisses Penny for the first time. TF24.jpg|Talking with Penny before their first date. TF21.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Step27.jpg|Ruining his itchy pants. Step24.jpg|Penny giving Leonard relationship advice. Step23.jpg|Looking for evidence that Stephanie moved in. Step16.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny's presence Ext23.png|Leonard approaching Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. TF6.jpg|Leonard talking to Penny about going out with him. PS8.jpg|Reading Penny's terrible movie script; The Serial Apeist 2. Tu19.png|Penny doesn't know what to say. Tu18.png|Why don't we take your car? Tu17.png|Getting ready to return to the Cheesecake Factory. Tu14.png|Penny has to go back to waitressing! Step6.jpg|You'll look cute in this dress. Step5.jpg|Penny giving Leonard relationship advice. Nate5.jpg|Leonard trying to meet Summer Glau. Nate4.jpg|Leonard and Summer Glau. Tu13.png|She doesn't have the money to repair her car. Tu11.png|Penny worried about her car. FT3.jpg|Discussing her options about her job. Din5.jpg|Penny and Leonard looking at dining room tables. FT12.jpg|Penny's car is busted. Val10.png|Leonard and Penny at the vet. Val9.png|Leonard and Penny at the vet. Val4.png|Leonard gets Penny Lakers' tickets. Vet1.jpg|Taking Cinnamon to the vet. Loco5.jpg|Let's make out in Sheldon's spot. Loco4.jpg|Leonard gets flowers. Prop3.png|Penny proposing to Leonard. Prop2.png|Penny proposing to Leonard. Prop1.png|Penny proposing to Leonard. OR9.jpg|Talking about career changes. Job6.jpg|Comforting Penny. Job5.jpg|Leonard thinks acting as a profession is a long shot. Job2.jpg|Leonard finds a Star Wars movie audition for Penny. Job11.jpg|I do have you. Ext35.jpg|Penny is Leonard's Christmas present. Ext2.png|Leonard meets Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. Ext1.png|Penny smirking at Leonard's joke. Ext25.png|Cheers!! LPKiss.png|Making up on Thanksgiving. LPSmile.png|Penny plans on marrying for love. MrsZack9.png|Getting Zack to sign the annulment papers. Nov3.jpg|Discussing cow tipping. Nov16.jpg|Leonard and his itchy sweater from his aunt. Dis5.jpg|Splitting shopping chores with Sheldon. Twv- Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny about to kiss Leonard. S73.png|Penny missed Leonard after four months. S72.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. S71.png|Leonard about to shock Penny. The Beta Test Initiation Penny shot Leonard.jpg|Shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Leonard and Penny at the shooting range.jpg|Let's shoot stuff! The Beta Test Initiation Penny and Leonard kiss.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard just before she shoots him. S6EP01 - Leonard painted his stomach.jpg|Leonard painted his stomach to watch football with Penny. Bath11.jpg|Penny's Christmas present. New13.jpg|Penny asking Leonard advice for her date with Stuart. Ab2.jpg|Penny says good-bye to Leonard due to Priya's complaints. The friendship contraction leonard and penny kiss.jpg|Leonard and Penny kiss. Mat3.jpg|Where's the lime? Mid14.jpg|Upset Penny and Leonard. Coll5.png|The rose that Leonard left Penny. Coll4.png|Penny shows Leonard the things he's given her. Coll3.png|All this stuff is YOU. Coll2.png|Leonard kissing his girl. Coll1.png|The letter that Leonard thanked Penny for sleeping with him. Gest4.png|Penny happy with Leonard. Hall11.png|Making out with a real smart guy. Gest3.png|Come here, Penny. Mid5.jpg|An upset Penny kisses Leonard. Hof7.jpg|What is that? Fetch4.jpg|Leonard. You're back! Gamma11.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Gamma6.jpg|We could still be friends. Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Raid10.jpg|Penny sympathizing with Leonard over his mother. NP17.png|Sheldon is at the door. NP16.jpg|Leonard showing Penny photos from his trip. Coat9.jpg|Penny and LeonardRaid4.jpg|Penny has his mother's latest book. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny upset because he proposes during sex. Gre14.jpg|Penny is getting jealous about Dr. Plimpton. Jp7.jpg|Wishing she was kissing Leonard. Cof12.jpg|Penny and Leonard after three months away. Cof11.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard. Bath12.jpg|Leonard comforting Penny. Fish1.jpg|Back from their first date. Boy11.jpg|Leonard getting Penny to say I love you. S6EP05 - Penny's paper.jpg|Penny shows Leonard the B- grade on her paper. S5EP15 - Leonard and Penny.jpg|Leonard, Penny and his light saber. Goth11.jpg|Penny and Leonard. S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny gives Leonard his toy Star Trek transporter. NEb1.jpg|Watching football at Penny's. Fish3.jpg|The kiss at the end of their date. Dis3.jpg|Penny and Leonard treating Sheldon like their son. 381011.jpg|Leonard serenading Penny. OMG3.jpg|Oh my God! Pleased for Amy. Can1.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Raid6.jpg|Leonard having dinner with Penny. Hof3.jpg|Penny finds his bottle city of Kandor. Lert2.jpg|I'll go get my stuff. Yeah! Leonard & Penny - BBT.jpg|Leonard and Penny Cof10.jpg|After their first coitus, it still felt weird. Can6.jpg|You really are a genius. 381015.jpg|Leonard and Penny. OMG2.jpg|Oh my God! Sheldon wants Amy! 381014.jpg|Leonard being shown Penny's smart look. Mar6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Tumblr mgqkg1v37O1rnjcbro2 250.jpg|Penny and Leonard. 43a.jpg|P&L in her kitchen. The weekend vortex leonard, penny.jpg|Leonard asking Penny if he can spend a weekend playing video games. OMG5.jpg|Oh my God! Amy getting hers! Nix10.jpg|How about...going out with....me? Pix9.jpg|Gently telling Leonard no to his proposal. Valentine.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. Will you be my Valentine? OMG1.jpg|Oh my God! It can't believe it. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao9 250.jpg|In the hallway with Penny. Lert1.jpg|Discussing moving in together. Towel001.jpg|Penny disposing of her towel. BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|Discussing their beta test bug reports. Con7.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny to his girlfriend Stephanie and Penny enjoying his act. Nix1.jpg|Discussing Scheodinger's Cat. Gamma15.jpg|Penny and Leonard can't hold their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Friends. Nut6.jpg|Happy Birthday, Leonard. Pix11.jpg|Removing Kaley's head. Mid7.jpg|Penny and Leonard at Halloween. Pix8.jpg|Morning coffee together. NY2.jpg|Penny and Leonard in hallway. Pix7.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Jp16.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Nut4.jpg|Penny waiting on Leonard Bath7.jpg|Leonard checking on Penny. Tbbt422.jpg|Leonard observing Sheldon's 3 person chess. File:SheldonLeonard.png|Leonard and Sheldon. Codpiece Topology 1.jpg|Returning from the renaissance fair. The stag convergence leonard and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard at Howard's bachelor party. S5EP03 - Sheldon argues with Leonard.jpg|She (Amy) is not for you! Not for you! 381018.jpg|Playing giant Jenga. Depantsed.jpg|De"pants"ed! Hall9.jpg|At the comic book store. Past14.jpg|First look at the apartment. S5EP15 - The guys' apartment.jpg|Leonard pulling out his "glow stick". Past15.jpg|Past roommate message. Past11.png|Signing the roommate agreement. De6.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Zaz1.jpg|Talking about ALL his cats. Ab3.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Coll3.jpg|Driving Sheldon to work. Pole11.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Step44.jpg|Open up this jar of asparagus. Step40.jpg|Because this is not STAR TREK!! Loan7.jpg|Minstrels will write songs about you. Ark12.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Ste6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Wat8.jpg|We're losing Stephanie, Leonard. Wat6.jpg|Dr. Stephanie does nice work. Wat4.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Curt8.jpg|Leonard is in the shower. Ste1.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Step9.jpg|It's right here in the roommate agreement. BGF6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Bh6.jpg|Leonard suggests revenge of a non-lethal type. Term4.jpg|Sheldon tagging his clothes. Fest2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. A66.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Si7.jpg|Sheldon is unhappy that Leonard lied to him. Raid9.jpg|Sheldon looking for flaws in Amy's favorite comic strips. S5EP03 - Sheldon holding a miniature train.jpg|Sheldon after his night with trains. Leonard wonders where his gift is.jpg|Leonard hopes for a gift, as Sheldon examines his gift. S5EP15 - Sheldon calls for the safety drill.jpg|Disaster drill! S6EP05 - Leonard yells at Sheldon.jpg|Leonard laughing at Sheldon after he was insulted by Prof. Hawking. The Countdown Reflection Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Groomsmen just prior to the wedding. S5Ep01 - Leonard.jpg|Leonard at the Caltech cafeteria. S5EP - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit. Tbbt420.jpg|Leonard watching Sheldon playing Wii Sports. Closet3.jpg|Bringing dinner home. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Leonard.png|Sheldon and Leonard. Jp6.jpg|Sheldon pacing (jogging) as the Flash. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Leonard's bedroom.jpg|Sheldon bothering Leonard. Past4.jpg|The apartment flag. De5.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. FI01.png|I want what's best for Penny. Bye20.jpg|Rare Sheldon hug. Bye16.jpg|Comforting Sheldon about Professor Proton's death. TF15.jpg|Leonard seeking advice from Sheldon on Penny. TF13.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. TF12.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. TF5.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. Unaired12.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon in the unaired pilot. Unaired25.jpg|Donating genius sperm. Unaired24.jpg|Sheldon telling Leonard what he thinks about his calculations. Din10.jpg|Sheldon claiming a new spot. Din8.jpg|Sheldon in his war against a dining room table. OR7.jpg|STAY, Sheldon! Job10.jpg|Leonard doubts his relationship with Penny will last. Nov2.jpg|Is it mathematically possible to tip a cow? Nov14.jpg|Sheldon making Leonard walk a mile in his shoes. Nov15.jpg|Leonard is worried that Sheldon might freak out over an unreturned DVD. Nov17.jpg|Leonard doesn't want Sheldon to freak out. Bfp1.jpg|Drunk Sheldon spilling Penny's secret. S5Ep20 - sheldon working on Quatum Physics.jpg|Both working in their apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard gives Sheldon relationship advice when the latter gets in a fight with Amy. File:The_Cooper-Hofstadter_Polarization.jpg|Sheldon unsuccessfully tries to zap Leonard's brain. Bozeman Reaction.jpg|Leonard with Officer and Sheldon in robbed apartment. Sheldon talking to leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon - pilot episode. BuildingKurt.jpg|In the pilot. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock.jpg|Leonard looks over at Penny's as Sheldon unpacks his life-size Spock cutout. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock 2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon look over at Penny's apartment. Past4.jpg|Roommate agreement glamorization. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. The werewolf transformation Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Mate2.jpg|Sheldon finds that Leonard returned after he moved out. The friendship contraction leonard is rudely awoken.jpg|Sheldon wakes up Leonard. Lert7.jpg|Discussing roommate agreement. 875e7973afa51424d57.jpg|Sheldon interrupts Leonard setting up a laser experiment in his laboratory. S6EP02 - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard and their Star Trek transporters. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Playing 3-D chess and bitching about their old ladies. S5EP15 - The guys with safety helmets.jpg|Midnight disaster drill! CC6.jpg|Can't I stay a little longer? S6EP06 - Leonard talking to Sheldon.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon taking turns discussing their problems. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in their apartment. CAR.jpg|Going to get Penny's television. Vlcsnap-2012-03-03-22h30m43s103.png|Sheldon and Leonard at the movies. Twv- Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. File:Team Leonard.jpg|Go Team Leonard! Gor6.jpg|Howard and Leonard. The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Jerusalem-Duality-1-12-the-big-bang-theory-10407249-720-480.jpg|Howard and Leonard launching model rockets in the park. Val2.jpg|Howard's mini-gift for Bernadette. Twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|Weekend gaming marathon!! De9.png|Leonard invoking the girlfriend pact with Howard. Raid11.jpg|Leonard telling Howard how he is manipulating Penny. Ler6.jpg|Working on MONTE. Stage5.png|Howard and Leonard. FG1.jpg|Penny demonstrating hooking a worm. Corn11.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Gag12.jpg|Raj and Leonard. A64.jpg|Finding Raj in his bed. Work12.jpg|Banzai! Gag11.jpg|Raj and Leonard. A63.jpg|Leonard and Penny's Dad. Work1.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. Rr5.jpg|Raj being silly. De11.png|Raj and Leonard at the comic book store. Monster6.jpg|Raj giving up on women and life. Rost4.jpeg|Watching a fish gutting demo by Penny. Boy12.jpg|Cheat! Lie! Jp14.png|You dated penny? Ny11.jpg|Leonard excited about working with Professor Proton. Search4.jpg|Pasadena PD has no jurisdiction in Pandora. The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|Raj talking about their Sailor Moon encounter. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Helping Howard move out of his house. Jp10.jpg|JLA is witnessing a crime. Ny6.jpg|Professor Proton vs. Bill Nye. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Seasons 6&7 opening cast photo. 744805945.JPEG|Season 7 cast. Ny5.jpg|Bill Nye admiring their work. Ny4.jpg|Professor Proton and Bill Nye in Leonard's lab. Ny2.jpg|Hanging out with Professor Proton. Ny1.jpg|All the science guys! Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Ler1.jpg|Inspecting MONTE. Coll1.jpg|In the Caltech cafeteria. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Don't open them! Mint in box! The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at the apartment. Lert11.jpg|Arguing in the hallway. The friendship contraction leonard invokes Clause 209.jpg|Eating at the Caltech cafeteria. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang at Leonard's apartment. Duc3.jpg|The guys camping. Z7.gif|Penny hits Sheldon to simulate an exploding airbag. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. Past10.jpg|The destruction and immobilization of the apartment elevator. Fetch1.jpg|Goin' to fetch Sheldon, pardnar! Sp6.jpg|I have done more for this university than Howard. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Jp12.jpg|The TBBT gang as the JLA. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|Getting ready for their gaming weekend. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Weekend gaming marathon. Duc4.jpg|The guys high while camping. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Star Wars online gaming marathon. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|Howard, Raj and Leonard. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|Star Wars on-line gaming weekend. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-1.jpg|Pie eating contest. Gg1.jpg|Issac Newton on the Christmas tree. Pole1.jpg|Working in the Cheesecake Factory freezer. Fest6.jpg|Howard's marvelous Internet kissing machine. The Hawking Excitation Leonard, Howard and Raj.jpg|Caltech cafeteria hi-jinks. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Time1.jpg|The gang in the hallway. Nye2.jpg|Leonard, Sheldon, Bill Nye and Professor Proton. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette worries that their engagement announcement caused his mother's attack. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|Guys hanging out at the apartment. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. Jp4.jpg|The comic book store New Year's party. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks! Za4.jpg|Penny finishing the guy's quest for Sheldon's stolen stuff. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|Bachelor toasts for Howard. Iso1.jpg|In the hallway. Gg3.jpg|Christmas with Leonard's mother. A46.jpg|Leonard makes a strike. A42.jpg|Take-out dinner. Raj's parents on Skype.jpg|Raj introduces his parents to his friends. Love3.jpg|Meeting the Shelbot. Rost4.jpeg|Watching a fish gutting demo by Penny. Ng6.jpg|Walking through the desert after their car is stolen. Veg1.jpg|Howard's prepaid date. The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg|Gender wars. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang. Mono4.jpg|The gang at the North Pole. Note Penny's blanket with sleeves. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Leonard comes over to talk to Penny as Amy and Bernadette watch. The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Leonard gets ready to go out with Penny as the guys stay behind to play a card game. Rr11.jpg|Waiting to perform Howard's song. Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Leonard and the rest watch Penny's hemorrhoid commercial Hooker9.jpg|Penny after her girl fight with Alicia. The guys.jpg|Raj, Howard and Leonard at Caltech. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|Playing halo with Penny. S1EP07 - Playing Halo 2.jpg|Playing Halo with Penny. Bob7.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon meet their childhood hero, Professor Proton. Bob4.jpg|Hanging out with Professor Proton. Bob3.jpg|the cast applauding guest star Bob Newhart. Bob1.jpg|I just hired Professor Proton. RajB1.png|Raj appreciating Penny's enhanced assets. Clos1.jpg|Hanging out on the apartment. Spell7.jpg|Penny casts a spell so that Amy and Sheldon will do it in the game. Spell10.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Spell13.jpg|Let the games begin! Spell14.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Vegas style. Search2.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. Search1.jpg|Searching for Sheldon's virtual WOW stuff. Cof8.jpg|Getting Sheldon to leave Texas and come home. Cof6.jpg|Telling Sheldon about altering his data. Cof3.jpg|Sheldon mad at Leonard. Cof2.jpg|Returning from the North Pole. Pole9.jpg|Excited about Sheldon being gone for the summer. Pole8.jpg|Hearing about Sheldon's North Pole expedition. Pole2.jpg|The guys in their North Pole hut. Ste4.jpg|Leonard, Stephanie, you're alive. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Coat11.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. Spell16.jpg|Yes!! Pub23.png|Lunch in the cafeteria. Pub25.png|Eating lunch at work. Raid5.jpg|Sheldon reading Pride and Prejudice at lunch. Scav13.jpg|Looking for clues in the laundry room. Scav8.jpg|Hanging out in apartment 4A. Scav6.jpg|Finding clues at the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this...TBBT gang. Scav3.jpg|Working on the scavenger hunt plans. Aha2.png|Sheldon surprised that Leonard was back. Myth10.jpg|The gang. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the guys. Curt4.jpg|Priya and the roommate agreement. Curt10.jpg|Priya and the roommate agreement. Curt1.jpg|Sheldon caught Priya and Leonard in the shower. Myth7.jpg|Dinner in Sheldon's apartment. Pack3.jpg|Leonard is happy as his mother goes after Howard and Raj. Ler5.jpg|MONTE. Nuts7.jpg|Sheldon is adding Penny specific chapters to the roommate agreement. Boy8.jpg|Wyatt lecturing the lying couple. Date4.jpg|Sheldon getting a double finger. Date3.png|Guess where Howard's robot arm is stick! Date2.jpg|Howard and the robot arm at the ER. Lot5.jpg|The stuff they got at a garage sale. Pack11.jpg|Beverly and Sheldon singing together. Grew6.jpg|Watching How the Grinch Stole Xmas. Pfp2.jpg|Working on MONTE. Work8.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Work7.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. Topo5.jpg|Spock on an away mission - many timeline inconsistencies. Muggles12.jpg|Sheldon watching them. Lot6.jpg|Whoever let's go of the ring... Lot4.jpg|Finding the one true movie prop ring. Lot3.jpg|Don't let go or the ring is mine. Nov10.jpg|Sheldon demonstrating his knowledge of football. Nov5.jpg|Penny finds out that her wedding with Zack was real. Nov21.jpg|Leonard and his itchy sweater. Search10.jpg|Going on a quest to get Sheldon's stuff back. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette worries that their engagement announcement caused his mother's attack. Gor3.jpg|Penny playing with her food. A57.jpg|Sheldon trying to make a friend. Lucy27.jpg|Getting ready to see Penny's play. Rr9.jpg|Don't celebrate me!! Lucy23.jpg|Leonard and Howard meet Lucy. A23.jpg|Practicing magic tricks. A21.jpg|Get your women in line! A20.jpg|Your picture's gong on the wall of heroes. A19.jpg|Having dinner together. A14.jpg|Shelbot. A13.jpg|In the hallway. A12.jpg|Bernadette wanted to see Leonard's experiment. A6.jpg|Picking up women at a bar. A3.jpg|Bowling team. A2.jpg|Checking out the recording of his kiss with Penny. Guit13.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon like she was his mother. NUX4.jpg|Mrs. Lathram likes to make others feel uncomfortable. Fact1.png|Promoting their departments at a fundraiser. Top6.jpg|Penny on her date with Stuart. Gre3.jpg|Leonard meets Elizabeth. Gre8.jpg|Meet Dr. Nympho. Top5.jpg|Meeting Penny in the hallway. Bar4.jpg|Priya serving Sheldon chili. Zxc5.jpg|Sheldon high on coffee. Rr4.jpg|Sheldon discussing his discovery. Top1.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Raj in the hallway. H&B1.jpg|The wedding party. Cush1.jpg|Weekend paint ball. Zaz12.jpg|Amy and Sheldon arguing. Zaz2.jpg|Mother Cooper meets Sheldon's cats. Jedu1.jpg|Meet Dennis Kim. Tbbt Sheldon, Leonard and Dale.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon's first encounter with Dale. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, and Howard. Jp1.jpg|We won! The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|Leonard and the guys Neb3.jpg|Kites ho! Herb2.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Xcvbn16.png|Kathy O'Hara likes Sheldon. Nat20.jpg|Summer Glau, the guest star. Xcvbn9.jpg|Leonard finds a weird sight. Step55.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard meet. Step49.jpg|The gang meets Howard's date Stephanie. Ein2.jpg|Sheldon serving at the Cheesecake Factory. Corn2.jpg|Penny routing for the Cornhuskers. Spell17.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Amy8.jpg|Hitting the reflector on the moon. Time5.jpg|It's a lot bigger than we thought. Ven2.jpg|Planning his revenge. A39.jpg|David Underhill. A37.jpg|Their new neighbor, Penny. A28.jpg|Raj's Sailor Moon girl story. Wat3.jpg|Leonard cut his hand. Wat2.jpg|Sheldon horns in on Leonard and Stephanie's date. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. Wild6.png|Bernadette spying on Priya and Leonard for Penny and Amy. Rob2.png|The guys with their robot MONTE. Za4.jpg|Penny finishing the guy's quest for Sheldon's stolen stuff. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Slot1.jpg|Penny is jealous. Fin5.jpg|Dinner at the apartment. A62.jpg|The theater is full up. A59.jpg|The campers getting high. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip orientation. 103277 wb 1376b ws.jpg|Leonard's going away party. FI50.png|Amy taking a call from Sheldon on the road. Mp12.png|Fired from a lousy movie. Mp5.png|Leonard on Penny's movie set. Bye21.jpg|The girl's Death Star cake. Gore3.jpg|Commiserating over getting fired from a rotten movie. Gore8.jpg|Discussing the movie with the director. Gore7.jpg|Discussing the movie with the director. Gore6.jpg|On the set of Serial Ape-ist 2. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao9 1280.jpg|Leonard having dinner with Amy and Bernadette after Penny dumps him. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg|Heading out to dinner. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao5 1280.jpg|Sheldon is looking for a new course of study after quitting string theory. Bye14.jpg|Discussing Star Wars' Day. Unaired11.jpg|Leonard, Gilda and Sheldon in the original pilot. Em6.jpg|Lunch in the Caltech cafeteria. Em4.jpg|Dinner together. Em2.jpg|Kripke taunting Sheldon. Unaired20.gif|The nerds dancing in front of Katie. Unaired2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon find homeless Katie on the curb in the unaired pilot. Unaired26.jpg|Leonard solving the nurse's crossword puzzle. Unaired4.jpg|Gilda, Leonard and Sheldon in the original pilot. Unaired36.jpg|Leonard first runs into the homeless Katie. Unaired35.png|Leonard and Sheldon find homeless Katie crying on the curb. Unaired33.png|Nerd dancing. A60.jpg|Elephant toothpaste - revenge on Kripke. PS7.jpg|Penny seeking acting advice from Wil Wheaton. Unaired8.jpg|Katie, Sheldon and Leonard in their apartment. Unaired7.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard donating genius sperm to pay for dinner. Lego9.jpg|Murder mystery night. Lego8.jpg|Heading for the future!! Lego6.jpg|Stuart playing the murder victim. Nate19.jpg|The TBBT cast and Summer Glau. A50.jpg|Asking Penny out again for the first time. Step10.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny's presence. Lego4.jpg|Figuring out who of them killed Stuart. Lego3.jpg|Raj's murder mystery dinner. LEFT7.jpg|Penny seeking acting advice from Wil Wheaton. PS9.jpg|Raj showing his astronomical based romancing technique. Tu9.png|Playing a board game. Din6.jpg|Dinner, not take out, in the living room. FT9.jpg|She actually turned down a job. FT8.jpg|Turning down a movie. Conc6.jpg|Ordering tickets to ComicCon. Conc5.jpg|Ordering tickets to ComicCon. Conc2.jpg|Hiding from the ticket scalper. Vet3.jpg|Raj and the vet. Vet2.jpg|Raj and Cinnamon at the vet. OR2.jpg|Leonard doesn't support Penny. CE5.png|At the Cheesecake Factory. CE3.jpg|Amy and Penny skiing. Job9.jpg|Dinner and texting. Job8.jpg|I got a part on NCIS! Job7.jpg|The last time that Penny waits on them at the Cheescake Factory. Ext33.jpg|Christmas party without Sheldon. IWL6.png|Leonard shows Amy that she is Sheldon's screensaver. Job12.jpg|Everybody watching Penny on NCIS. SML2.jpg|Christmas party in apartment 4A. SML1.jpg|Howard sulking at a joke at his expense. Ext37.jpg|The tree trimming party with the TBBT gang. Ext5.png|Christmas party at Leonard's place without Sheldon. Disc2.jpg|Leonard and an uninvited Sheldon interviewed on NPR. Disc10.jpg|Leonard disproved Sheldon's discovery which makes him unhappy. Disc13.jpg|Kripke making fun of Sheldon. MrsZack1.png|Shamy and Lenny gather at Howard's mother's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Holi2.png|Penny imploring Zack to sign the annulment papers. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Raj watch Howard's magic trick, sans Sheldon. The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|Leonard and the guys watch Howard's magic trick. Lob8.jpg|The phony Leopold telling his life story. BBT - At the Cheesecake Factory.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Leonard at the Cheesecake Factory. Ny19.jpg|Spotting Professor Proton. New14.jpg|Stuart asking Leonard advice for his date with Penny. Hall8.png|Sexy cop and Albert Einstein meet the smurfs. Hall3.png|Sexy cop makes out with Albert Einstein. Hall1.jpg|Sexy cop and Albert Einstein. Pole16.png|Convincing Sheldon to come back to Pasadena. Pole14.png|Convincing Sheldon to come back to Pasadena. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Penny arguing with Leonard. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon returns from Disneyland with Penny. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Leonard with Sheldon and Penny. Pilot 1.jpg|Penny first visits their apartment. Lert8.jpg|Please move back to 4A. File:Hug.jpg|Leonard witnesses Sheldon's first hug. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Penny gives them Star Trek transporters. Goth12.jpg|You're my little humonguous. File:BBT pilot.png|Leonard and Penny meeting for the first time. Amy7.jpg|Zack's back. Herb10.jpg|Priya, Leonard, Howard and Bernie. Past20.jpg|Mixing up a batch of rocket fuel. Gre11.jpg|Dr. Plimpton is visiting. S5EP15 - Sheldon, Penny and leonard.jpg|During the apartment building blackout. Dance4.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang. The weekend vortex leonard, penny and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon asks Penny to help get out of Amy's family get together. In the Cheeskecake Factory.jpg|The gang at Penny's restaurant. File:Euclid_Reverse_shot.jpg|Leonard and the gang. Eat4.jpg|Howard in the emergency room with a robot hand stuck on his $%&#@. File:The_Middle_Earth_Paradigm.jpg|At Penny's Halloween Party. Herb2.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Tbbt202.jpg|Leonard and the gang are back from the Renaissance Fair. Killerrobot.jpg|Guys looking at Howard's MONTE. Bbt-halonight.jpg|The gang playing video games. BBT Slider4.jpg|Waiting for the results of the costume contest. BBT Slider2.jpg|Meal scene from the opening sequence seasons 1-4. Skankreflex5.jpg|Weekend paint ball. Past3.jpg|Oh, no. That's not good. Gre10.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Skankreflex3.jpg|Watching Penny's hemorrhoid commercial. Past7.jpg|Sheldon tries out the new couch. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard, Howard, Raj.png|Leonard with Raj and Howard discussing the new Wild West and Witches expansion pack. Gre4.jpg|Penny is jealous. Train6.jpg|Publicity shot with Summer Glau. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. Duc5.jpg|The guys high while camping. Mate5.jpg|Howard had a fight with Bernadette. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party at 4A. FI53.png|How could you let him go? FI51.png|Thanks for calling. Pack4.jpg|Goodbye Leonard. Pack2.jpg|Leonard hugging his mother. The-Big-Bang-Theory-1x06-Priya-Koothrappali-Leonard-Hofstadter-Cap-03.png|Kissing Priya after renewing their acquaintance. Prox3.jpg|I might get a job here in LA. Pub30.jpg|Sheldon has caught Priya. Pub29.jpg|Leonard and Priya. Pub24.png|Leonard sneaking around with Priya. Ste3.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Wat9.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Wat1.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Step36.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard on a date. Step29.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Step18.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard having dinner. Step11.jpg|You still like me. Judy8.jpg|I had a wonderful night. Judy7.jpg|Morning coffee. Judy3.jpg|I can't sleep. A56.jpg|On a date with Leslie. A54.jpg|Johnny and Sara on "Roseanne". A58.jpg|Alicia charming Leonard. BGF9.jpg|I thought you were a good guy and not just another jerk. BGF8.jpg|Leonard and Alice. BGF4.jpg|Leonard meets Alice. A65.jpg|Leonard meeting Alice. NUX6.jpg|Having dinner with Mrs. Lathram. Unaired6.png|Gilda and Leonard in the original pilot. Unaired23.jpg|Katie explaining her life to Leonard. Unaired14.jpg|Leonard trying to get Katie back. JR7.jpg|Checking up on Sheldon's class. JR6.jpg|Anyone who was a teacher's pet and got hurt from being one. JR5.jpg|Checking out Sheldon's uvula. JR4.jpg|You reported me to Human Resources? JR3.jpg|Sheldon putting down Howard. JR1.jpg|Celebrating their genius. S223.jpg|Reading comic books. S218.jpg|Shopping at the alternative comic book store. S215.jpg|Emily joins the whole group for dinner. S214.jpg|Emily meets Penny and Leonard. S211.jpg|Shamy is the best relationship. S209.jpg|Rehearsing scene at Angels' stadium. S208.jpg|Pub double date. S207.jpg|Penny expressing her relationship insecurities. S202.jpg|Pitching practice. Foci6.jpg|Debating the time travelling timeline from BTTF II. Foci5.jpg|Debating the time travelling timeline from BTTF II. Foci4.jpg|Wasted physics' science retreat. Foci2.jpg|Physics' science retreat. Foci1.jpg|The girls are a great distraction. Snap32.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap31.png|THAT'S NOT GOOD! Snap28.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap26.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap25.png|I want to be with you problems and all. Snap24.png|Oh, Leonard. Snap23.png|Amy happy after hearing Sheldon's comments on their relationship quality. Snap18.png|Sheldon's empty classroom. Snap16.png|Leonard actually making a point with Sheldon. Snap11.png|Amy and Leonard going to get Sheldon. Snap7.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap4.png|Why didn't you call me to help you? Snap2.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap1.png|Amy happy that Sheldon cares about what she thinks. Hup2.png|Talking about investing in the comic book store. App9.jpg|Dinner in 4A. App8.jpg|Talking about finances starts a fight. App5.jpg|We'll put the money in a joint account. App3.jpg|Photo of the car Leonard bought her. Ped1.png|Leonard wants Penny to keep the money she got for her car. Ped8.png|Sex and money! Prom6.jpg|Dancing at the prom. Prom5.jpg|Picking up their girls. Prom4.jpg|Alfred adjusting Bruce Wayne's tie. Prom2.jpg|Talking about the prom dance. Creep5.jpg|Donkey-Kong suprema. Creep1.jpg|Guys, we're locked in here. CRP5.png|Leonard having the game of his life. CRP39.png|Leonard having the game of his life. CRP30.png|Leonard having the game of his life. CRP28.png|I'm here to start a romantic relationship with Penny. CRP24.png|Giving the upset Dr. Lorvis a hot beverage. CRP22.png|Playing with helmets on. CRP21.png|Leonard gets a lot of kinding about Penny. CRP20.png|This is my fortress of solitude. CRP18.png|Nerd-heaven. CRP14.png|Penny is engaged to me. CRP13.png|Does Penny live here? Prom2.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Nov12.png|THe girls showing their gowns. Nov10.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Nov3.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Dev7.jpg|Sheldon is worried about Leonard's operation. Dev3.jpg Eq22.png|Doesn't Amy look hot? Eq15.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Eq14.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Eq3.png|Having the photo taken at the prom. Eq8.png|Dancing with the prettiest girl at he prom. Eq7.png|Leonard and Penny dancing at the prom. Nose9.png Nose8Not.png Nose7.png Nose4.png Nose3.png Urn9.png Urn6.png Urn23.png Urn22.png Urn1.png|Sheldon is worried about Leonard's operation. Category:Leonard Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Big Bang Theory